


You're Drunk

by DustyMagpie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Longing, No Smut, This time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: “Viktor Vector are you smoking?”
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You're Drunk

It’s time for a celebration! The whole gang is out in force, dressed to the nines. The drink is flowing and everyone one is having a good time. There has only been one punch up so far! V swears there are people here she’s never met before. But the more the merrier I guess!

The bar is busy, loud and hot and V has had more than enough to drink. No, that is wrong, V has had more than enough to drink for now. A bit of fresh air and she’ll be right back in there doing shots with Jackie!

As she exits the bar she fills her lungs with the chilly Night City air. There are a few people milling about, talking, throwing up but there is one figure smoking off to the side that catches her eye instantly.

“Viktor Vector are you smoking?”  
“Oh hey V” he smiles, “Yeah” he gestures with his hand holding the cigarette “Some habits from my youth are harder to break then others.”  
“Really?” She’s smiling at him now as well, with a glow across her cheeks that he can only attribute to drink, “I never would have guessed”  
“These days I only smoke after I’ve had a few drinks and after…” He trails off here, unable to keep eye contact. He clears his throat, her gaze still on him, eyes sparkling. And that smile of hers!

He gestures at her with the cigarette, silently offering it to her with eyebrows raised behind his tinted glasses.  
What he expected to happen was that V would decline his offer or take the cigarette out of his hand. 

What he did not expect was her to bend over slightly and take a drag while he was still holding it, maintaining eye contact as she inhaled on the cigarette.   
He is fucked! Why did he have that last glass of whisky? Everything is telling him to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her hard! To pin her against the wall and have his wicked way with her! But he can’t, not like this.

V is killing it! She is one fire! No man could resist her like this! She definitely didn't miss the shaky breath Vik let out when she took the cigarette in her mouth.   
Fuck Yeah! She knew that the last round of shots were a good idea. She is pure sex on legs right now.   
Tonight is the night! She is going to get everything off her chest and with any luck, on to his!

She strengthens up and is about to exhale when her body reminds her that she is not a smoker and never has been. She begins to cough wildly, eyes watering.  
Smooth V, she thinks, you look like a right gonk about now!  
She turns her back on him to mask her embarrassment, bent almost double as she coughs out the remainder of the smoke.  
She’s so focused on her embarrassment she doesn’t notice him approach.  
Two large hands gently touch her shoulder, she is completely enveloped by the warmth of his body and the smell that is all his own and then, in her ear;  
“V, are you okay?” in that deep baritone voice of his. Fuck! If this were any other time! If she hadn’t just made an absolute tit of herself! Fuck!  
She straightens up, wiping tears from her eyes desperately trying to preserve her make-up. Oh god, his face is close enough to kiss.

“You really shouldn’t smoke kiddo”, he quirks the corner his lip into a smile “It’s bad for your health”

Kiddo! It's that nick-name again. That tells her all she needs to know. Normally She thinks it’s kind of cute, but tonight it stings.

They make small talk for a while but it's filled with awkward silences. They both keep meeting each other's eyes briefly before looking away. It doesn’t take long before it’s all too much for V.  
Pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the bar entrance, “I um, should probably get back in there”.  
“Yeah, I should probably make a move myself”  
“Oh! Okay then Vik, I’ll see you around”  
“Yeah, you too, V”

He watches her turn and walk back towards the bar. Kicking himself mentally for being such a coward, but who was he kidding, she just sees him as a friend nothing more.  
He turns to leave himself, there’s nothing for him here when someone grabs his arm.  
He’s prepared for a fight after the way he’s night has turned out but only finds V by his arm.

“I thought you were going back in?” he asks  
“I was going to, but I changed my mind. I’m not in the mood for anymore drinking.”   
She looks up at him with those indecent eyes of hers.  
“Walk me home Vik?”   
“You don’t even have to ask sweetheart”

As they turn the corner Vik can’t help but notice V shivering in the cold night air.  
“You cold?”  
“A little bit”  
“Here” he takes off his suit jacket and drapes it round her shoulders. It completely swamps her and she loves it! She slips her arms through the sleeves and her fingers just about poke out the end. She swears she has gone bright red now. But if she has, he’s not said anything.  
She is not used to this. She normally gets her own way. If she wants someone, something she’ll get it. She has never been so frustrated! The “kiddo” thing be damned, she’s going to try her luck. What’s the worst that can happen? He turns her down and she has to find another ripperdoc? It’s worth it to finally get this weight off her chest.

She reaches her hand out to his, fingers lightly touching his. Was it her imagination or did she feel his hand reach out to hers? Curse these long sleeves! Time to be bold!  
This time she purposely reaches out her hand for his, keeping her eyes on the street ahead. It’s not until she feels his fingers interlock with hers does she look up at him. It’s hard to tell in the neon lights, but is he blushing?   
He notices her looking and smiles squeezing her hand slightly.  
Fuck it! It’s now or never!

She stops suddenly and pushes him against the nearby store front, Leaning up, she kisses him, his free hand automatically going to her hip and squeezing. Panic sets in when he does reciprocate the kiss. As she pulls away she catches a glimpse of his eyes, they look so dejected.

“V…”   
Oh no she thinks, here comes the let down  
“V you’re drunk, you don’t want to do this”  
What the hell?  
“Viktor, I am definitely not drunk. I am in full control of my faculties. See could a drunk person manage to say that?”  
He laughs at that “I guess not” He goes to second guess himself, but really when would the opportunity like present itself again?  
“So V,” he slowly leans his head towards hers, “You’re definitely not drunk and neither am I”  
He does even wait for a response before his lips are hungrily devouring hers. He never imagined she would taste this good.  
When they finally pull away from each other V is left breathless and wanting more.

Nearby gunshots quickly bring them back to reality.  
“We should probably move this somewhere a bit more private,” he says before briefly kissing her, taking her hand and leading her away from the gunshots towards his apartment.

It was probably a bad idea. V is going to wake up in the morning full of regret, embarrassed about sleeping with an old man like him. But that’s tomorrow's problem!

His fears are abated when he wakes the next morning to find the most beautiful woman he’s ever known lying next to him smiling.


End file.
